Disney Love
by 1MaximumRide
Summary: Maximum Ride and her sisters go to Disney land as does Fang and his brothers. They all meet after Max and Fang bump into each other after getting on a ride everyone loves. Will sparks fly? LOTS OF FAX Story is a lot better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**So I came back from Disneyland yesterday. This story is inspired from certain Coca Cola commercial and I hope you guys love it...**

**Chapter 1**

**MAX POV**

"Be safe! We'll be back in two weeks! My phone number is on the fridge! Love you!" shouted mom from the car she and dad were in. My parents were going away on a two week cruise to they know where. My mother and father, Valencia and Jeb Ride, left me in charge of my two younger sisters. Ella, who's sixteen, and Nudge, who's sixteen as well. I am Maximum Ride, seventeen years old. Max, preferably.

It's pouring right now, we're standing in the porch, waving until they're gone. They waved and sped off. I looked at my sisters behind me, and smiled evilly.

"Road trip!" we shouted and fist-bumped each other. Sure they're girly, but they sometimes have their tomboy moments. Nudge, curly brown hair, brown eyes, darker skin than most of us and the girliest girl you could meet. Ella, straight brown hair, brown eyes, and girly but not like Nudge.

And then, there's me. Curly(sometimes straight) dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a tomboy who kicks butt, as everyone at school says it. Long story short, I kick anyone's butt who bothers my sisters or me. Mostly boys…

Anyway, since mom and dad are gone, we decided to go on a trip. Disneyland. I know it sounds childish, but we there all the time, with us having the Annual Pass and we love it. Mom lets us go as long as we're together.

We booked the hotel for five nights. We're staying at the Ramada Maingate close to the parks. I mean we could stay home, since it's a safe neighborhood, here in San Diego. There's an empty house next to ours with a sign that says sold on the window.

Yeah we got some new neighbors coming these next few days, and we do not want to be here, them knocking on our door and all. Anywho, we packed our bags in the next two hours. The three of us ran around our two story house looking for things we're missing. Seriously it was rush hour, and it was only three of us.

When we finished, it was five thirty p.m. We got in my black Jeep and I drove for the next hour and forty five minutes listening to One Direction and hearing my sisters sing along…

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Dude seriously, this is a good thing," said Iggy, my annoying little brother, from the driver's seat. I looked over at him through my black shaggy hair that covered my eyes. He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Igs he's gonna agree," said my other brother from the back. Ari. He and I don't get along at all. I looked at him.

"Shut up," I said.

"And he talks!" shouted Iggy, referring to my silence the whole way. My parents are forcing the three of us to go on a field trip for a few days, they paid for the hotel and everything. But we're going to Disney freaking Land. I haven't been there since I was twelve.

Iggy is trying to convince it's a good idea since "we get out of unpacking," and "we get some bro time." I agree with unpacking and I like spending time with Iggy but with Ari? Not at all. Besides we're moving to San Diego from New Orleans. We've been on the road a pretty long time, us taking turns who drives. Mom and Dad are each driving a moving truck to the our new house.

Ari threw something at me from the back, which I'm pretty sure is crumpled paper. I looked back at him, narrowing my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled.

"Nothing shitstick," he smirked. I reached back and punched him in the stomach. Then he punched me.

"Guys! Both of you are the shit sticks!" he shouted. I stopped and returned my gaze out the window again. I sighed.

"Fang, com one lighten up! We get to start fresh in San Diego, and you won't have to use girls anymore," sighed Iggy. I laughed.

"Who says I won't?" I asked him. Iggy shook his head and Ari snorted. Yeah I'm a player and I've used every girl at our old school. I can't wait to see who I'll see at our new school in two weeks. Half an hour more we get to Ramada Maingate, our hotel.

**Okay Review are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max POV**

My knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly. My head was about to explode and I was about to jump out of the car.

"_As long as you love me_!" they sang along to the JB song.

"You know he's been in prison right?" I told them. They nodded and continued singing. I sighed and changed the station where Pink Floyd was on. I smiled and relaxed.

"Eww! Change it back!" said Ella from the back, reaching toward the radio, but I playfully slapped her hand away.

"I'll change it back…if you guys buy me a Sunday later," I said, knowing they missed the Disney way sign.

"Deal!" they chirped. Two minutes later, we got to the hotel. I parked my car in the fifteen minute parking.

"I'm gonna go check in," I said, grabbing my I.D. We know the manager and he lets us stay there without parental guidance. They nodded. I walked over to the lobby and front desk. A guy was talking a man next to me. He noticed me and smiled. I rolled my eyes. He was okay. He has strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and some freckles on his nose.

"How may I help you?" asked a woman.

"I'm here to check in," I said. She nodded and typed on her computer. Five minutes later, the woman gave me the key for our room. Room 325, third floor. I walked over to the car and turned it on, driving to spot below our room. I love this hotel, the breakfast is awesome and the pool is amazing.

We unloaded, taking our bags up the stairs, and went inside our room. Two beds, a huge bathroom with a door that slides across instead of opening, a desk and flat screen TV.

"No one's going to shower?" asked Nudge. We shook our heads. We all took a shower before we drove from the house.

"Okay well, let's rest for ten minutes then we can head over to Downtown Disney and Disnaeyland?" suggested Ella.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"Sleeping arrangements?" asked Nudge.

"You get your own bed. You kick a lot," said Ella. I nodded in agreement. She has a hard laughed and jumped on the bed, while I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I looked in the mirror to find Nudge and Ella behind me, smiling.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Max you're very beautiful. I don't know why you don't date guys," sighed Ella. I spit and rinsed.

"Because guys are only good for one thing, and that is for breaking a girl's heart. Besides, I have baseball practice and kickboxing and karate," I said. The frowned but nodded. Ten minutes later we got our stuff. It's winter and it's freezing. I changed into jeans, combat boots, and a Star Wars shirt with Darth Vader's face on it. I put on my black beanie, sunglasses and leather jacket.

I got my money and pass and headed out the door. I noticed the guy from the lobby, getting in his car and driving around, looking for a parking space.

**Fang POV**

"Dude a hot girl who looked our age was in there checking in!" shouted Iggy when he got inside the car after checking in.

"Cool," I said. I lightened up, promising Iggy I'd have a good time. He said he'd give me a hundred bucks. We drove around, looking for a parking space until we found one by the pool. It looks cool. Little kids were spraying each other with water guns and diving into the pool.

"Alright people, let's unpack," said Ari, getting out of Iggy's red 2012 Mustang. I sighed, grabbed my bags and headed toward the elevator. I noticed a girl walking with two other ones to the parks. She had a black beanie on her dirty blonde hair, and a tight leather jacket that outlined her curves nicely.

"Damn," I said under my breath, watching her hips sway as she walked. Ari pushed me into the elevator and pressed the number two. I scowled at him and waited until we reached our floor. After we unpacked, we took showers, and walked over to McDonalds to go eat and went to Downtown Disney.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Max POV**

We went over to the new Starbucks and got some coffee. Then we went to Rainforest Café, where we were seated in two minutes. I ordered some a burger and Ella got a vegan sandwich, while Nudge got some pasta. We enjoyed our food and left a tip for the waiter.

After that, we went to the Sunglasses store and left ten minutes later. Then we went made line to enter Disneyland. I gave the woman my pass, after she scanned it she let me pass.

"Welcome back!" she chirped. I smiled and wait until Nudge and Ella made it through. I smiled as we walked around Main Street. There was a long line to take pictures with Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Lots of people wore mickey mouse ears or little girls were dressed as princesses. People were starting to get places for the Mickey Soundsational Parade. We stopped when we reached the Walt Disney statue.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked my sisters.

"Um…how about…the Jungle Cruise?" said Ella. I nodded and we walked over to Adventure land. Everyone was cheerful here and there was a short line for the rides. We noticed there were twenty minutes worth of wait. So we went inside and stood behind two guys in red shirts with ball caps.

**Fang POV**

"So what do you want do first?" Iggy asked us. We stood by the bathrooms after you enter the park.

"Um…Space Mountain," said Ari.

"Dude we just ate," I laughed.

"Yeah and I don't want my picture to show me puking out French fries," said Iggy. I snorted.

"How about the Jungle Cruise?" I asked. Iggy and Ari nodded. We walked under the Adventureland sign and headed toward the jungle cruise. Twenty minutes worth of line. Seems good enough. We stood behind three girls and the last one, the one in front of me, was the one with the beanie and those curves. The girl that walked out the hotel!

**Max POV**

"Max pleaaaase," whined Nudge. I shook my head. She and Ella wanted to dress me up for tomorrow. They kept whining and whining and whining.

"What is that?" asked Ella horrified looking at my shoulder. I looked down at it. She slightly pushed me, but since we're standing on the stairs, my boot caught on a nail sticking out of the ground. I fell backward, and fell into a guy's arms. It looked like he dipped me backward, after dancing. My hands gripped fistfuls of his shirt and one of his hands was flat on my back, while the other one was on the small of my back. Then everyone in the background was gone.

I took a sharp intake of air when I looked at his facial features. Over long jet black hair that covered his forehead, almost black, mesmerizing eyes that sparkled. He dressed in all black and he looked down my body and up. He's so handsome, and I'm not going to take that back.

But then something clicked. Our eyes locked and I felt like electricity coursed through my body. My heart began to beat faster and my fingers began to tingle when I felt heat radiate off his body. I felt different, something I've never felt before. Wind blew my hair and he closed his eyes and inhaled my scent. The guy opened his eyes.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" shouted someone in my ear. I shook out of my stupor and noticed Nudge giggling and Ella next to my ear. I looked at the handsome guy and he smiled at me.

"I-I'm sorry," I said as he released me from his arms, and helped me stand in an upright position.

"It's okay. I always catch girls," he joked. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem."

"Max we got to move up," hissed Nudge in my ear. We walked up the stairs until we stood behind the red shirt boys. I turned and found the same guy from the hotel waving at me. But there was a guy behind him.

He has dark brown hair that is gelled, brown eyes and he looks serious, but he softened up when he saw Nudge. Nudge blushed and looked at her shoes. Hotel guy looked at Ella and his mouth opened a gap. Ella giggled and smiled at him. The guy who caught me, extended his hand.

"I'm Fang Walker, and these are my brothers, Iggy and Ari," he said motioning to hotel guy (Iggy) and serious guy (Ari.) I shook his hand but I felt like I got electrocuted. Apparently he did too, and we let go.

"I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max. This is Ella and Nudge, my sisters," I said, motioning to my waving sisters.

"Nudge?" asked Ari.

"We have to Nudge her to shut sometimes," I responded.

"Aren't you that girl at the hotel?" asked Iggy. I nodded.

"I believe you owe me," said Fang. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…You can pay me back, by spending the whole night with us while we're at the park," said Fang. Hmm…Trust or not trust? Trust him, he's good for you, said my voice. I have a voice that tells me from right or wrong. It never lies so…

I nodded. "Okay."

"How many, here?" asked a guy in dark khaki shorts and a shirt that matched. He looked like he was dressed for a Safari.

"Six," I responded. He motioned for us to enter the boat, where we were going to be seated by the "tour guide" of the boat. Fang and I were last. I stepped over and my boot slid on the steps, I almost fell on my botton on the edge of the boat, but Fang caught me by the waist and helped me down.

"Thanks again," I mumbled. What is up with me falling today? His fingers released my waist and we sat down.

"Well that was Romantic," said the guide in his speaker. I blushed and looked down. He chuckled.

"My name is Dan and I will be your tour guide this evening," said Dan, returning to the boat full of people.

Dan cracked a lot of jokes along the way. We reached a part where fake lions were feasting on a fake dead zebra.

"Aww look the zebra is taking a nap," said Dan. We laughed. I caught Fang looking at me, but looked down when I caught him. We passed by an elephant that would squirt us with water.

"Don't worry it's snot acid," said Dan. Again, we laughed.

"Well I had fun, I would like to go around other rides, but I prefer this one. In fact, I'm staying here until the park closes," he joked. We laughed and stepped out of the boat. We walked toward the exit. After we were all out, we next went to Indiana Jones line.

It was thirty minutes long. My sisters were talking with Fang's brothers. Fang and I got to know each other and I was surprised to find that we both have the same interests. We're going to Harvard, we love Ramones, we are both in karate and kickboxing.

"So, how long are you staying here?" asked Fang.

"Oh six days, five nights. You?" I responded.

"Really? Us too," he said.

"Cool. I know you're staying at the Ramada, but we're staying in room 325, you?" I asked.

"Is yours on the third floor?" he asked. I nodded

"Oh then we're across from yours. You know the one with only two floors?" I nodded.

"Where are you from?" I asked him.

"New Orleans," he said. Wow.

"Pretty long ride, Walker," I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, well we're moving to San Diego. My parents should have arrived at the house right now and should be unpacking," he responded. Wait did he just say San Diego?

"Why San Diego?" I asked.

"My dad got a new job there," he responded.

"Are you moving to house with a huge crack in the door window?" I asked.

"Yeah…why?" he asked, concern.

"Dude, I live next to that house!" I said. What a coincidence.

"Seriously? That's awesome," he responded, smiling. My heart beat a little faster when he gave me a crooked smile, but I kept my cool.

"Well then I hope to be going to the same school as you, neighbor," he said. I laughed.

"We go to Marvista High School," I told him. His eyes widened and he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Uh Max, I'm kind of going to that school," he said.

"Well we can show you around on your first day," I said smiled. He nodded. I heard Ella and Iggy laugh at something and she smiled up at him. We walked up a ramp until a woman asked us how many and we were.

"Six," said Fang.

"Go on ahead," she said, smiling. We went deeper inside the temple, passing skulls. Ella shrieked when Ari poked her on the sides when we reached a darkened room. We all laughed and Ella swatted Ari in the stomach.

We continued walking, until we reached a staircase. We all climbed it and came back down through the other staircase. We stopped midway, since people were in front of us.

"Hey Max?" asked Fang.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like? I mean to live there?" he asked.

"It's awesome. But right now, since it's winter it's really old there. It rains at times, and there should be snow in the mountains right now," I told him.

"You're going to love it," I reassured him. He smiled at me and nodded.

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

For the rest of the night, Ella, Nudge and I continued to hang out with the guys. I realized I was pretty wrong about guys. I mean, you know that saying, "Never judge a book by its cover"? Well that's what I pretty much did with guys. I would just judge them, saying they're asses and every guys is the same…but Fang…he's just…different. He's funny, kind, smart, has same interests as me, and…I'm going to admit it…handsome. I swear, every time he does a hair flip, my heart would stop a second and continue beating faster.

Seriously, something is wrong with my heart. I feel something I've never felt before. But maybe it's just me…Right now, an hour before closing, we're at Matterhorn Bobsleds line. Playing Truth or Dare.

"Okay Max…truth or dare?" asked Ari.

"Da-" Ella interrupted me.

"No Max! Choose Truth for once, please!" she whined.

"Fine! Truth!" I sighed.

"Okay, well Nudge has been telling me you almost beat up half of the high school's boys on your first day…tell me exactly how many did you beat up?" smirked Ari. Well…

"I didn't beat up half of them! I beat up probably ten in the first two hours with other ten for the rest of the day and a girl after school!" I grumbled.

"Seriously?" asked Fang, smirking and sending a buzz through my body.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'P.'

"I'd like to see that when we go to your school," said Iggy.

"Oh I'm sure you will," mumbled Ella. We all laughed.

"Yeah, like she does a mix of karate, Tae Kwon Do, and kick boxing… we Call it 'Max Kwon Do'" giggled Nudge. Everyone snickered and I grinned triumphtally. My dad began calling my fighting skills that.

"Ok…Fang Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Hmm…truth," he said.

"Chicken," coughed Ari. Iggy punched him on the shoulder making him wince.

"Is that you real name? 'Fang'?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No it's…" he leaned into my ear, his breath tickling my skin. I shivered. "Nicholas, but I prefer Fang," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded at him, when he pulled away.

Right now my back is facing the gap that stands between our line and the other part of the line. Many people were rushing out, since it's one of the exits for the ride. One person rushed by, closely and pushed me, hard.

I was pushed onto Fang, who fell backwards. In the next moment were both on the pavement, me on top of him. My head was tucked under his chin, and his arms were wrapped around me. I blushed madly. I looked up at him, and found him looking intently at me. Fang looked down at my lips, and onto my eyes again.

He leaned forward, just as I did. I closed my eyes, and breathed in his cologne. My whole body was buzzing and my stomach had billions of butterflies inside. Our lips were an inch apart from each other's, but then a voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. Here let me…" it was a smooth voice of a guy who helped me up. It's the same one who bumped into me. I would've mouthed off to him, but I wasn't in the mood.

"It's fine. No hurt no foul, right?" I said, shrugging my shoulders. He smiled at me and he looked kind of attractive. His eyes were Caribbean blue, sandy blond hair and a built body. He extended his hand to me and we shook it.

"I'm Dylan, you are?" he asked, smiling.

"Max." I responded, letting go of his hand. I didn't feel the same electricity with him as I did with Fang when we shook hands…Weird.

"Yo Dylan! Hurry up!" shouted some guys by a smoking area next to the ride. Though they weren't smoking.

"I hope to see you soon Max." he winked. I rolled my eyes when he left. Hell no.

"Yeah in your dreams buddy!" I shouted at him. He frowned at me and shrugged.

"Nice one Max," chirped Nudge. Ari and Iggy shared a smirk, and Ella and Nudge, giggled.

"What?" I glared at them.

"Nothing," the four of them responded. Fang was laughing, but blushed a little. He looked down and scratched his neck.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled. My heart skipped a beat.

"Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me today. I mean I've fallen three times into you today." _But I liked it_, I added mentally. Wait…no…

"It's fine Max. No worries. The first it was kind of Nudge's fault, no offense Nudge," he said.

"None taken," she giggled.

"The second…well it was your fault-" I interrupted him.

"Ah-ah. There was water on the steps of the boat," I said.

"Yeah but there's this thing called watching your step," mumbled Ella. I swatted her shoulder.

"True…but the third one is that guy's fault…" he said. Swallowing hard at the mention of Dylan.

I nodded in agreement. We continued playing truth or dare until, a woman asked us how many we were, and told us take lines 1-6.

"Who's going first?" asked Ari.

"Obviously, girls. Duh," said Iggy.

"You guys cool with that?" asked Nudge. The guys nodded.

"Max goes first, then Ella, then me," said Nudge.

"Okay," I said. Nudge and Ella don't like going in front on this ride. A red cart stopped in front of us and the gates opened. We stepped in. Nudge and Ella put their purses at their feet.

"A reason why I hate being girlie!" I said.

"Shut up!" said Nudge playfully. I heard the guy's chuckling. I put on my seat belt, and waited until we went inside the black cave. A minute later, we did. It was dark at first, as we started going up. At first we heard the loud roar of the abobinable snowman. I heard a girl scream.

"Dear lord, who was that!?" I shouted.

"That was Iggy!" responded Ari. I burst out laughing, and so did everyone else. Even Iggy.

"He's not even in front," I joked, as we passed an opening on the side, with snowflakes. Everyone laughed. Finally we reached the top, and the ride began. You can imagine what happened from there…

In the end, we came out through the other exit, on the other side of the one with the…incident. I rubbed my sore back. I punched it, and it cracked. There…better. Nudge and Ella asked me if I could do it for them.

"Shit that hurt my back," groaned Fang, banding backwards trying to crack his back. Ella and Nudge squeaked when my fist hit their spine, but relaxed when they felt no pain.

"You just punched your sisters?" asked Iggy, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Yeah and you screamed like a girl," snickered Fang. Iggy blushed.

"Hey. I know lots of guys who scream like girls," said Ella, comforting him and putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at her. Okaaaay…

"I alwys do it when we get on this ride. Once I punch your back, the pain goes away," I said.

"Ooooh. Do it for me," said Ari, turning his back at me. I cracked my knuckles and put my right hand on his shoulder. I punched him hardand I heard his spine crack. He sighed contently.

"That was amazing! Thanks," he smiled at me.

"Any time," I laughed. I did Iggy and Fang too.

My hand grasped his shoulder, my fingers trembling a bit. I maintained control of my heart thudding against my chest and punched his back.

"Wow…Thanks," he smirked.

"No prob," I grinned, ignoring the butterflies on my stomach.

"What a punch," said Iggy.

"I know! No wonder she beat up lots of guys!" said Nudge. Then we heard a loud voice from the speakers announcing the park would close in half an hour.

"Guess we should head back," said Ari. We all nodded in agreement. We walked past a few restaurants and our hotel came into view. We walked, until we stopped by the pool.

"Would you guys like to hang out with us the rest of the week?" asked Fang, hopefully. I looked at my sisters and we nodded.

Ella pecked Iggy in the cheek and so did Nudge for Ari. Fang and I looked into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in. But the girls pulled me back and the guys pulled Fang back.

"Bye!" we said. Fang gave me a weak hand wave and smiled at him.

We took the stairs to our room and opened the door. I fell down on my bed and sighed contently.

"What's up with her?" asked Nudge.

"I don't know," responded Ella. I laughed and sat up.

"The two of you almost kissed! Twice!" squealed Nudge. I smiled at them and nodded. They squealed and hugged me.

"Max you have to tell us how you feel-" I interrupted them by falling back on the bed, groaning.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow!" I said. They sighed and agreed. I changed into sweats and a tank top. I brushed my teeth and jumped in the bed beside Ella, who was asleep with a smile. I buried my face in my pillow and sighed. I looked through the crack in the window, in between the curtains. I saw Fang go in last, but he looked over at our door for a few seconds and go inside their room.

I smiled and heard my voice.

_Max…_

**_Yeah?_**

_You know you're falling in love?_

My heart stopped. **_What?!_** I shrieked.

_You are falling in love with Fang_

**_No! Nonononononononononono! I can't!_**

_But you are! Just think, the click you felt when he caught you the first time…That my dear Max, is-_

_Love at first sight!_ I interrupted, realizing. I heard my Voice hum in approval. Oh jeez…But I couldn't deny it. I mean my Voice was never wrong…So that's what's wrong with my heart! Only one explanation…I am in love with Fang Walker.

**Fang POV**

"Dude what's wrong with you?" asked Iggy. Right now, we're in our beds. I have my own, while Ari is on the floor, and Iggy has the other one.

"I don't know," I lied. Something _is_ wrong with me. My heart would beat faster when I was around Max, I had the urge to kiss her three times, and I couldn't get her out of my head. It was weird, that I got mad when Dylan tried to charm her…But she refused him. But when she fell on me…her beautiful brown eyes sparkled and her lips were irresistible.

"I think…he likes Max," said Ari. I said nothing…I didn't deny it. She makes me feel something I've never felt before.

"Dude you are!" shouted Iggy. He jumped down from his bed, and jumped on top of me.

"Say it! Say you like Max!" shouted Iggy in face, shaking my shoulders. I looked at him weirdly. What is wrong with him.

"I don't like Max…I think…" I trailed off. Should I tell them? Iggy, reading my thoughts answered.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" I sighed, and covered my face with my pillow.

"I think I am in love with her." My voice muffled by the pillow. Silence. I expected them to laugh,, but someone pulled the pillow away from my grasp. Ari. Iggy was looking at me.

"What you're not going to laugh?" I asked them.

"Nope," they said at the same time.

"Why?"

"Well because it was obvious. I mean, you looked at her, and for once, it seemed like you weren't a player," said Ari.

"Yeah," agreed Iggy.

"Give me your symptoms," said Iggy. I did, I told him what I felt when I was with Max. Max…my heart fluttered a bit at the thought of her name.

"He's got it bad," laughed Ari.

"Got what bad?" I asked.

"You, my friend, are madly in love with her, after you just met," said Iggy.

"It's called Love At First Sight," said Ari, nodding.

"Oh like you two don't have that," I said.

"Yeah, but we're not denying it," said Iggy.

"I never said I was denying it, Igtard," I sighed. I remembered Max smiling at me. I groaned and fell back on my pillows.

"She's different from the other girls I've ever met. But…I'm afraid she won't feel the same as I do for her," I said truthfully.

"True…what if I say I can take care of that?" said Ari raising an eyebrow. I frowned.

"You're going to ask her?"

He rolled his eyes. "No dumbass. I'm going to find out, but I'm not going to ask her," he said.

"Okay…"

"I was thinking of asking Ella out," breathed out Iggy. We looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I really like her…she's funny and cute and smart…and I got to know her today…" he smiled.

"I got to know Nudge today too! And I really like her too! I want to ask her out," said Ari.

"I wish I could ask Max…" I said.

"Do it," said Ari.

"She might have a boyfriend!" I said.

"Didn't you ask her?" asked Iggy. I shook my head.

"I thought you got to know her!" said Ari.

"I did."

"What's her favorite food?" asked Iggy, crossing his arms.

"Chocolate chip cookies," I said, remembering when she told me she's in love with them.

"We'll find out tomorrow. I assure you, you will take her out tomorrow," said Ari, slapping me in the back.

"You gonna tell her you're a player?" asked Iggy.

"If we begin to date I will…But I think I want to change that. I don't want to use her. Like I said, she's different…she's special," I smiled. My brothers smiled and fell asleep. I smiled at the thought of Max, maybe, being my girlfriend. I am in love with Maximum Ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed;**

**Your Fellow Thespian**

**MaximumRider99**

**CodeBlue19**

**Random child**

**No-one**

**Pielover999**

** .ALEX**

**FAXalltheway**

**Buttercup6511**

**Alyssa the lucky bird girl**

**Faximum2.14**

**MaxFang4life**

**Tniki713**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And I have surprise for those who have read "Love is like a Love Song"…THERE'S GOING TO BE AN EPILOGUE!**

**Chapter 5**

**MAX POV**

"Guys I have to tell you something," I said, once we changed and ate breakfast. We ate McDonalds and the boys were still getting ready. They sent Iggy to get breakfast at McDonalds when they woke up.

"Okay spill," said Nudge, sitting next to me.

"I…I'm…I am…I am in love with Fang," I said in a rush. Quiet. Then Ella squealed loudly, just Nudge hugged me tightly and squealed in my ear.

"Really?" asked Ella once they calmed down. I smiled and nodded.

"We got to know each other a lot yesterday and he was interested in the same things as me. He's like…my other half," I said.

"Aww. I never thought Max would be in love," said Nudge.

"But I don't think he feels the same way," I frowned.

"We'll see then," said Ella, smiling.

"I like Ari," blurted out Nudge.

"And I like Iggy," sighed Ella dreamily.

"I knew it!" I said smiling. We laughed.

"Well we knew about your feelings for Fang! It was in your eyes," said Ella. I laughed. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Housekeeping," said a deep guy's voice. I looked through the peep hole. Iggy and the guys. Iggy was smiling. And Fang…he was handsome.

I opened the door, smiling.

"Hi!" said the girls at the same time. The guys greeted us.

"Hey," said Fang.

"Hi," I said.

"Time is money people!" said Ella, rushing us all out. We walked back to the park, they checked our backpacks before we went in. Then we all decided to go to California Adventure.

"So how was your morning?" asked Fang behind me, as we waited for the guys and girls to come out of the bathroom. I knew the girls were retouching their make-up.

"Interesting," I said.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah come here…" I said. I pressed my lips close to his ear.

"My sisters like your brothers," I whispered. He laughed slightly.

"Really? My brothers like them too," he whispered back, we looked into each other's eyes and laughed. Just then they all came out.

"Where to first?" asked Fang. I looked at my watch. 9:30. We ate at eight and the guys ate earlier.

"Well we could go to Hollywood Tower of Terror?" I suggested. Everyone agreed, except two people. Ari and Nudge.

"I'm afraid of heights, I can't go there," said Nudge.

"How about Matterhorn?" asked Iggy.

"I had my eyes closed the whole time," she said.

"It's okay, I'll stay with you," said Ari. Nudge smiled at him.

"Okay let's go," said Ella. We walked down Hollywood Land, passing a line of little kids wanting to take a picture with Mr. Incredible. We reached our location and looked up. The elevator door opened and we saw people scream. After a few seconds it dropped down.

"Awesome," said Iggy.

"That's pretty high," said Fang.

"Nah…we only go up 170 feet," I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"I once asked," I said. We left our stuff at the exit, where Ari and Nudge sat on a bench.

We entered the line and I sat on the hand rail, looking at Fang.

"So what is your dad going to work as?" I asked, raising my sunglasses until they rested on top of my head. Fang didn't take them off.

"Computer engineer."

"Your mom?" I asked.

"Middle school teacher." I nodded.

"What do your parents do?" he asked me.

"My dad is a doctor. My mom is a vet," I said.

"Nice. Have any pets?"

"My sisters have a stupid cat, but I have a scotty," I said.

"Not a cat person I see. I have a golden retriever," he said.

"Our cat is not stupid," hissed Ella.

"He was when he crashed into the backyard sliding door," I snickered. She huffed and turned around.

"She loves that cat," I sighed.

"What do you want to study in college?" I asked him.

"I want to be a writer," he said. Oh my gosh…

"Really? I do too!" I said.

"Is your boyfriend going to Harvard too?" he asked. The question caught me off guard.

"Oh I don't have a boyfriend," I said.

"Oh."

"How about your girlfriend? Is she going there too?" I asked.

"We broke up. Not my type. And she is going to some other college," he said. I felt relieved he said they broke up...Wait no I didn't…Okay maybe I did. I nodded.

We were all in line, until I heard something that made me stiffen.

"Hey Ella?" asked Iggy.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"I was wondering. Well I really uh…like you so…will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she squealed. I turned to look at her. He smiled at her and hugged her. She looked at me and smiled. I grinned in return.

"Well that's that," I heard Fang say. I laughed in return. We went inside a small room where we heard lightning outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen please stand in the tiled floor, away from the walls," said a guy.

"Here lets go over to this corner, that way we'll get out first," I whispered to Fang, and pointed to a hardly visible door. He nodded and told Iggy. We moved toward it and we got a good view of the small screen. It turned on, showing a black and white film of the hotel's story and why it's haunted. I've seen this film millions of times, I repeated every word softly. When the short film ended, I found Fang smiling down at me. I returned the smile.

The doors opened and we stepped out, walking and walking, until we stood behind a chain.

"How many?" asked a guy.

"Four."

"Right this way please," he said, pointing to the corner of the hall. The room, basement, is huge. It also looks realistic. The walls had realistic looking cracks on them, there were a lot of dimming lights, machines that looked like old school oven, with smoke coming out of them, etc.

"Please take row 1," said a creepy looking guy. He took care of the rest of the other parties, until he finished, and walked around, standing behind people and scaring them. We laughed after he scared a girl, making her jump three feet in the air.

"When was the last time you came here?" I asked Fang.

"Five or six years ago," he said.

"Ever been on this ride?" I asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Then you're gonna love it," I said, grinning. Just then, the same guy opened the 'elevator doors.'

"Row 1, please take your seats," said creepy guy. We did. Iggy took the first seat, which meant his shoulder was against the side of the elevator. Ella sat next to him, I sat next to her. And Fang sat next to me. We put on our seat belts.

"Row one and six pull on the yellow tab," said creepy guy. We did. He asked the same thing to all other rows, then stepped out of the elevator.

"Ladies and gentlemen please hold on to loose items, such as; phones, sunglasses, purses, hats, dreams, hopes, family members…" he said, grinning evilly. We laughed and Ella clutched my arm. I patted her hand in assurance.

"Please keep your hands, arms, legs and feet inside at all times…Enjoy your stay and please…scream if you need anything." With that, the doors closed and our elevator was pushed back. The room got dark with stars all over. But then some guy's voice began talking, but I couldn't hear because of a girl scream. I looked over at Iggy.

"It wasn't me!" he whispered. Then we went up a little, where we were greeted with a mirror.

_"__Wave goodbye to the real world,"_ said the guy's voice. We did, and then the room got dark, and the mirror showed us getting electrocuted.

_"__You have just entered the Twilight Zone." _Then we went up more, where we were introduced to a hall, with an elevator on the other end.

"_What happened here to dim the lights on the Hollywood's brightest showplace is about to unfold once again…_" but the room got dark and five ghosts appeared, getting electrocuted and disappearing. The room turned black, with stars again, but the elevator showed a door.

"_One stormy night, not long ago, five people stepped through the doors of an elevator and into a nightmare…"_The doors opened, and revealed the same ghosts, waving.

"This time, it's opening for you…" the door closed and the elevator dropped. The one with the ghosts. But we were dropped down and we screamed. We stopped, dropped down again, and went up fast, until we stopped in front of two doors, that opened, revealing the park. Our picture was taken several times. But then someone grasped my hand and it wasn't Ella.

I turned to look at Fang, who's grip was strong. My heart began racing. His hand was strong and warm.

"You okay!" I shouted at him, he looked at me as if I were crazy, but then we dropped and went up to meet the same doors again. Then we dropped. I felt like I was going to float out of my seat. Ella's necklace floats while we went down. The ride stopped, and we were greeted by the Twilight Zone Theme Song and the same guy's voice, as we moved forward toward the exit. Fang released my hand.

The doors opened, and revealed creepy guy.

"Please unlatch your seat belts and step right out this way. We hope you stay with us again," he said, as we stepped out and walked out. Fang was gulping. Ella and Iggy went to go check out the picture while I soothed Fang.

He was leaning forward, his hands on his knees, trying to get his land legs. I patted his back.

"You're rusty your first time," I said. He looked over at me.

"Huh?" he cocked and eyebrow.

"You took it pretty well up there," I said, pointing upwards.

"Pretty well?" he squeaked.

"Hey, I puked after rode this, the first time," I said.

"You did?" he smiled.

"Yeah," I grinned.

"How were you?"

"Seven," I replied.

"Damn," he breathed out.

"Second time's the best though," I said, slapping him on the back. but my heart wouldn't stop racing.

"Well I look forward to that…"

**Reviews please!**


End file.
